brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
1v1 Tournament
This is a custom brawler 1v1 tournement that is created by Jiawhien2015. The tournament takes place in the Colosseum which is located at Rome, Italy, when the brawlers are ready to fight they will be teleported to the game maps and the audiences can watch a huge tv of them fighting which is located at the top of the colosseum wall. 64 brawler tournament (first 32 shown because i have to decide the rest). Rules *First to get 3 wins to win the match (5 wins in the local finals and 10 in the whole finals) *Only Smash and Grab or Bounty or Heist or Colosseum *Obviously you play that participant *Map is chosen by the host (me i guess) *The pair winner will be matched with pair 2 winner, then the pair 1 or 2 will be matched with pair 3 or 4, then the pair 1-4 will be matched with pair 5-8, then the Set A will be matched with Set B, then finally the Set A or B will be matched with Set 1 or 2. **The wining brawler of the whole tournament has an optional choice to fight with Me to get 10× rewards although its really impossible to defeat me. Rewards *Lose at first glance (0 wins): NOTHING!!!! ahahahhaha! *Final 32 (1 wins): 10 , 300 , *Final 16 (2 wins): *Final 8 (3 wins): *Final 4 (4 wins): *Finalists (5 wins): *WINNER!!! (6 wins): ---- Participants Fighting!: Set "A" Pair 1 *Spike *Crow Pair 2 *El Primo *Darryl Pair 3 *Nita *Bull Pair 4 *Electro Wizard *Ice Wizard Pair 5 *Bi bayonet *Princess Who Pair 6 *Valkyrie *Mini P.E.K.K.A. Pair 7 *Barbarian King *Archer Queen Pair 8 *Grand Warden *Battle Machine Set "B" Pair 1 *Dancer *Long Range Shotgunner Pair 2 *Magic Archer *Royal Ghost Pair 3 *Tortise *Ninja Monkey Pair 4 *Minotaur *Savage Tara Pair 5 *French Artist *Journalist Pair 6 *Chuck Norris *TheLegend27 Pair 7 *Knightmare *Terminator Pair 8 *Satan *Grim Reaper Set "1" Pair 1 Pair 2 Pair 3 Pair 4 Pair 5 Pair 6 Pair 7 Pair 8 Set "2" Pair 1 Pair 2 Pair 3 Pair 4 Pair 5 Pair 6 Pair 7 Pair 8 Trivia *What is beyond the set A and set B finalists? Its the finalist from the Set 1 and 2! **Set 1 and 2 is introduced into the bracket its because of the alienation of the local Set A and B. ***But the pairs seems to be too large in amount though. *The reason of the 6 brawlers got qualified is becasue that they seems strong in certain aspect in the game and also the brute aspect of the brawler has some strength in it *This page being created because we want to to give mention of these concepts to give them more significance. *The order of the brawlers is depend on when i have though of them, although some are messed up because of the fucktard site shortcut being completely rigged as fuck and the fucktard visual mode also being completely rigged as fuck. *TheLegend27 vs Chuck Norris? Seriously wtf even the 7 billion people knows that chuck norris will shred Thelegend27 to the finest of an atom in less than a planck time although they are both god rarities. Category:brawlers Category:Others